carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer
An 'Officer '''is a high ranking official of the Carceral State that primarily serves as the main strategists of "The Cleansing," with each Officer overseeing a specific region in the campaign. In addition to this, they generally oversee a region within the Carceral State itself, serving as a sort of governor. There are 6 standard Officers and 1 Capital Officer who oversees the other Officers and oversees the campaign as an entire project. Age is not a matter when it comes to the selection of an Officer; in the eyes of the Imperator, the person most suitable and capable of handling the job may very well be employed. In some cases, a position can even be taken forcefully. It is also considered a lifelong position, so long as the person is doing their job at an acceptable or better rating. Officer Responsibilities The Officers of the Carceral State are its administrative lifeblood. They are among the best tactical and strategic minds the CS has, handpicked by those at the very top of command. Karl, the second in command, selects the Capital Officer, while the CO selects each Officer, who in turn govern sectors. While it is a lifelong position, it is not a mandatory one, and thus they can retire when they are no longer fit for duty. Capital Officer: René Abendroth The Capital Officer is the brightest mind within the Carceral State with a surprising amount of control over the Capital, CS resources, and its military. They’re handpicked by Lieutenant-Colonel Karl von Gefängnis himself. Given the stress of their job, a general slowness is forgiven. Executions of Capital Officers are very rare, given the massive amount of responsibility it entails. The position is life long, but retirement is an option, and the position can be declined to begin with. The Capital Officer’s responsibilities include, but are not necessarily limited to the following: * Security of the Capital City from threats foreign and domestic. * Spotting potential Imperate recruits. * Organization of the Carceral State’s basic military forces. * Negotiation of treaties, peace, and prioritization of resources. * Exclusive control of a Cerberus, Juggernaut, Phantom, Viper, Parasite and Piranha for either protection of exclusive assignments. * Control of Red Fraction, a mass infiltration and saboteur group, and the Evening Assailants, a counterpoint to Imperates and a secondary exclusive force. * General oversight over other Officers. They are fit to be removed from office or demoted if the following happens: * Spies infiltrating the capital city. * Imperate recruits turning out to be completely unfit for recruitment. * The Military proving to be unorganized and/or poorly trained/deployed. Officers Officers are the CO’s selected limbs, so to speak. They advise and manage on specific continents of the conflict, as well as specific sectors of the Carceral State. They’re subordinate to the CO, and only have two Imperate bodyguards each. Responsibilities include, but aren't always limited to… * Governing their respective sector within the Carceral State. * Assisting the Capital Officer in planning military strategy. * Negotiating smaller treaties within their respective campaigns. * Managing certain conflicts of the campaign according to conflict. * On rare occasion assisting in capital security if the origin of the danger is within their own sector. * Oversee each other to avoid competition and power conflicts. Current Officers The current group of Officers, although mostly considered young, are supposedly some of the most brilliant of the planet. Given that they only have access to half of the forces at the current moment, juggle multiple duties, and have launched the most successful world campaign in history so far against generally civilized nations, they are arguably as important- if not more important- than the forces fighting in the campaigns. Despite the CS's army's strength, they'd be nothing without coordination... Capital Officer René Abendroth (Main Article: Rene Abendroth) Age: Believed to be 40s; exact age much higher. Governing Region: Capital and basic authority with surrounding territories Campaign Region: Formerly North America. million killed. General World Involvement It is unknown exactly how long Capital Officer Abendroth has been in office, but it has been cited as "quite a few years" and long enough to work on coordinating the grand war. Her resumé is a very long one in a myriad of fields, but also kept a secret from the public- just like much of her records and the full extent of her intellect. This secret nature carries over to her approval of the secret agencies of the Carceral State, such as the Zweite, Special Forces, and Intelligence Agency. This preference was responsible for her initiative with creating the near Imperate-grade Assailants of the Evening Red and the Red Fraction as well. It is also her incredible intellgence that has allowed her to foster closer ties to the League of Science. She has grown fairly close to Dr. Adamaris Maddox in turn, arguably considered the "Holy Mother" of the Carceral State, closer than any ''Capital Officer in times passed. Naturally, as the Capital Officer, she has many other associates too. Generally, she has a fair say over the Imperates as well, particularly a few Zweite that have been unknown to serve as protection. Some of the Capital Officer's more concrete achievements include 'negotiations' with the Greater Korean Republic , The Japanese Empire, and numerous radical sects within the nations. The instances in which she speaks, she can be described as "lethally eloquent," while studiers of her generally unforgiving, manipulative, brutal and all-seeing tactics can attribute the deaths of billions, back to Abendroth because of her hand in worldly affairs. She is considered a perfectionist in all regards- both a weakness and a strength. The pressure on the Capital Officer is unparalleled; she is aware of the eyes on her, and how the situation of her failure has an incredibly high probability of her death. Still though, she is aware of her abilities, and gains a sick sense of satisfaction when her superiority over someone else is clear (which, to her, it usually is), even if pain is involved. Officer Lucretia von Gefängnis (Main Article: N/A) Age: 30 Governing Region: N/A Campaign Region: Central and South America million Her experience as an Officer has been minimal, but Lucretia is none the less quite impressive in her own right. Much like her father, she is a brilliant (albeit brutal) strategist; much like her mother, she is quite the chemist. It was her skills that allowed her to keep the position she stole from a previous officer: by killing him, simply because he seemed "unsatisfactory" in the way he handled his profession. Arguably, if it came down to it, she'd take down anyone (even family) if it meant bettering the Carceral State's assault- her eye is especially on the Capital Officer, waiting for the perfectionist to slip so she can take the reins. Insanity seems to run in the Gefängnis line. Although not in command for very long, she has demonstrated how lethal the Carceral State can be. A majority of the South American continent has been wiped out, and its resources are being used for the betterment of the CS's assaults. The nations are in a state of severe disarray, and most rebellious movements seem to have not succeeded in the least bit with the Lieutenant-Colonel's daughter's grip crushing the states. The outbreak of plagues and the flooding from the North have assisted this. The population's numbers aren't known, but the death totals have been cited as being in the high millions according to official Carcerese records and surveys of the intimidated region. Generally, her abomination is with her at all times, able to destroy nearly anything it comes across. It is her primary means of protection- inspiring fear in most it comes across to the point of paralysis, so its lack of speed can be made up for and it can demonstrate strength that even an Imperate can come to envy (none are capable of throwing a double decker bus, for example). This is appropriately reflective of her tactics and personality. Officer James Hart (Main Article: N/A) Age: Mid-40's Governing Region: N/A Campaign Region: Africa billion He has been recognized by the Imperator himself for his displays of logic, campaign efficiency, and (as his name would suggest) heart. While a brilliant strategist, he is considered a compassionate man off of the battlefield. Hart, out of all the Officers, seems the most humane of them. He also seems to understand the best, from both a logical and emotional point of view, that the killing of children was off-limits. They were innocent, not plagued with the corruption of their families just yet. As a matter of fact, James was willing to use his military command to assist in the helping of those that shouldn't be targets of the Carceral State. Currently because of James, Africa is relatively tamed. Rather than slaughter them, he has spared the women, children, and persecuted, allowing them to live in peace. It is only the persecutors he is relentless against. Also, working with René Abendroth, Günter Heckler, and Dahlia Raze, Hart created a safehaven in the Middle East (where he concentrated his forces) for people to start again. It is currently protected by the CS as they're rebuilding. Any country that attacks will "face the full military might" of the CS- i.e. totally decimated. Although his relations with other Officers aren't likely in the highest of standards (mostly because of personality clashing), he has demonstrated being able to work with the Capital Officer efficiently. This is odd, given Rene's not so unsympathic nature towards the affairs of others, but further testament to his wide skill set. Officer Günter Heckler (Main Article: Gunter Heckler) Age: 72 Governing Region: N/A Campaign Region: Asia billion people In comparison to the other Officers, he is considered to have the best connection to the forces with which he has been granted authority over. This is because, out of the other 4 Officers, he worked the most within them for many years before the war. On that note he is considered quite the rational thinker and a man who wishes to get straight to business. He has proven to have a strong will and does not back down, although he understands the value of patience. Although the second oldest current Officer, he is by no means an old man in his approach or his step. His success in the Asian campaign is his crowning achievement- for example, China, which had over 1.5 billion people and once considered a superpower, has had a drastic 65% reduction in its population. This is likely to decline even further, as a virus has successfully been deployed where the CS has not reached in its assault. He has also become quite the cautious coordinator with Imperial Japan, and the overseer of the unruly Greater Korean Republic that was forced into an alliance. He has worked particularly closely with the Capital Officer. Most particularly, she was willing to assist in forging the relations with Japan and the Greater Korean Republic so he could focus his forces more continentally; this was an incredible risk that could've severed the head of the Officers. In addition, much of his battle-know how has been applied to the Red Fraction. It is because of him, at least in terms of general tactics, that the special operative group is equally capable of assaulting as it is sabotaging. Once he pushes through Asia, he will be assisting in the liberation and security of the Middle East from Soviet Forces. It's a cause that he believes in. Despite his hard exterior, Heckler is capable of compassion. Officer Petra Manson (Main Article: N/A) Age: 32 Governing Region: Sector 5. Campaign Region: Southeast Asia and Oceania million Petra Manson, a close assistant to a reluctant Officer Michaels, always had an unusual fire in her. It's no surprise, then, she rose to power by killing him when he took a group of rogues prisoners rather than eliminating them on the spot. Add in beating the Capital Officer in a game of chess and convincing Abendroth to keep her alive, and her resumé is a fiery one. But there's no doubt that she's loyal. Her campaign, taking place across a series of islands, has incredible naval and air coordination. It's not without stress. However, for someone who rose so suddenly with so little formal training, she is handling it well. In fact, she is even cooperating with Gunter Heckler in blocking supply routes and locking down the coastlines for anyone trying to flee the continent. She's, without a doubt, rather merciless. Officer Dahlia Raze (Main Article: N/A) Age: 29 Governing Region: The Eastern Territories Campaign Region: Europe Dahlia is the youngest Officer on the campaign roster, there for reasons that have not yet been highlighted clearly. Most speculate that there was some form of relations with the Capital Officer (a protige), documentation exists stating that her family has military experience, and that her personal studies have been extensive. Initially upon taking Carcerous's place she employed his prototype strategies with only the slightest of twists upon them. Although she saw the moves as reasonable in terms of progress, especially given the rough situation with which she became an Officer, it was not properly corresponding with the vision the original council set out on (only 3 of 5 of which are alive). A warning from the Capital Officer on slow progress has forced her to bring out the brilliance that was seen within, starting with the burning of old papers to establish an entirely new strategy and purge the previous Officer's failures. The pressure has since cracked her open and already has worked to twist her mind. It is only natural though, given the situation that she has been thrusted into (not to mention a desire to impress and an inability to say "no"). Although the previous casualties in the millions could be associated with Hector Carcerous, Raze has full intention of finishing his job and then some. The assault on the United Kingdom and continental Italy has resume, utilizing a ferocious blend of psychological warfare, the firm hold on Germany, a developing air force, and Codename: Nightmare. Former Officers In wake of the Carceral War, Officers have especially come under scrutiny. While a list of all previously discharged Officers over the long history of the CS is unavailable, the past few are the ones most worthy of notice. Senior Officer Hector Carcerous Age: 62 Governing Region: The Eastern Territories Campaign Region: Europe Hector Carcerous was renowned for his harsh tactics early on in his governship and a level of brutality comparable to many of the active officers of the current days, not to mention an unforgiving nature. His years as an Officer made him cold, not to mention relatively uncompromising when it comes to the laws of the state and his own beliefs. With this came a lack of fear, and issues when it came to compromise or being overpowered. His imposing figure, about 6' 4" with a muscular build was intimidating to most. However, upon turning into the 25th century, his ideals came to change. With the birth of a daughter by the name of Alexis, he began to actually soften. The area, which was known for having underground liberal tendencies, began to gain traction in the last years of his reign- grateful that the Officer seemed to be gaining sympathy. However, when things started to get out of control, it got to the point where the Capital Officer had to intervene in the affairs. What made his reputation decline further, at least with some of the Officers, was his openness to questioning the war on the outside. He made one of the final meetings for organizing the Grand Cleansing very difficult, but also got the decent attention of James Hart in the process. In addition, it was argued that sensitive information was slipping out of his hands within the CS, all of it which was considered rather dangerous- and not stuff meant to be in the hands of a standard Officer. Some time later (2408), near the start of the war, Hector Carcerous was killed. The means by which he died are unconfirmed to the public. The status of his daughter is far from good; not long after she discovered her father's condition and left her educational leave in Japan, she was shot out of the sky into Russian territory. In terms of intelligence, this is considered a grave risk to the Carceral State. Unnamed Officer Age: N/A (Died 2409) Governing Region: Southern Territories Campaign Region: Africa (Former) Not much is known about this Officer. Supposedly, his simple position and approach to things was his downfall. He was suggestor of starvation as a weapon, supporting it with facts and potential results, while looking to expand upon it in a meeting in 2405. He was killed by the daughter of the Lieutenant-Colonel for his incompetence in the war- the attacks were not going fast enough (although frankly, they were going at an impressive rate). His position was taken and his campaign was revamped, the blitzkreig finding an unprecedented amount of life (or rather, death) once placed in the hands of Lucretia Von Gefängnis. Weaponry and Training Each Officer is equipped with a unique, specialized pistol far above military grade. But beyond that, they are often very well trained, considered on the tier of the military elite. More coming soon. Category:Carceral State